1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system or apparatus for pumping rain water from a rain barrel or container; and more particularly, the present invention relates to a battery operated solar charged pump kit that may be configured to pump rainwater collected in the rain barrel or container during rainstorms using an inline submersible pump receiving battery stored solar power.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Current known products on the market utilize a diaphragm pump in conjunction with a battery and solar panel and are assumed to be very pricey for the intended application (e.g. having a retail price of about +$700).